


and I don’t want to (but I love you)

by fanfics_she_wrote



Series: Mara's JatP drabbles & one-shots [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Luke has cute plushies, Luke is a SAP, is this a sick fic? possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_she_wrote/pseuds/fanfics_she_wrote
Summary: She wanted to loathe the sight of him. She didn’t want to like him, let alone love him.And yet, she did.forjatp week, day six (7 Nov): favourite trope
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Mara's JatP drabbles & one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015428
Comments: 15
Kudos: 241
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	and I don’t want to (but I love you)

Julie Molina didn’t have enemies in her life. She had competitors, sure. Everyone did. But Sunset Curve took the whole cake. She didn’t have enemies but Luke Patterson came dangerously close.

Luke Patterson, on the other hand, fully considered Julie Molina his number one enemy. He had zero qualms about saying that to her face and behind her back. He knew his band was the best but Julie had a real knack for knocking his ego down a bit and he hated her for it. Maybe he wouldn’t get so riled up if she was nice about it or if not nice, she was less nasty and more stern. Honestly, it seemed like she took pleasure in criticizing Sunset Curve.

The rivalry between them extended to their bands and friend circles. Well, for the most part, anyway. Julie and Luke let Willie and Alex get away with their little forbidden lovers thing because they both thought the pair was cute together. It was pretty much the only thing they agreed on. Ever.

Willie only ever talked about Alex, not the band and Alex made sure to steer clear of mentioning Julie whenever he talked about Willie. The arrangement worked for all sides.

Julie and Luke’s rivalry extended far beyond their music. It crept into their classes and had them fighting for the top spot. The teachers were thrilled. It meant Luke put in as much effort as he possibly could into every assignment or test. Even if it was out of pure spite, it was working.

And then, oh dear, and then there was a group project. Obviously, they split to opposite ends of the room with their friends to choose pairs (except Willie and Alex, who were shoved together and assured it was perfect) but apparently, it was important to learn how to work with people you dislike because in the workplace you might be forced to work with people you dislike – or something like that.

Julie and Luke had never let their rivalry coerce them into doing stupid things – except the one time where Carrie was convinced Luke could hold his breath longer and Julie almost drowned in the school pool to prove Carrie wrong – but the moment they were paired up, Julie and Luke both wanted nothing more than to break several school rules, vandalism being the top one and starting violent fights being the second. It was unclear if they wanted to fight each other or their teacher.

Matters were made worse when their friends got to pair off together on their own terms while they were stuck with each other. The only thing keeping them from completely refusing to do any work was that they both were still competing for the highest scores.

Their friends had never been more entertained and the two opposing groups bonded over watching the two most stubborn people they knew suffer out a school project together. The clear awkwardness between them was hilarious and it was a pleasant thing to see them sitting at the same table and _not_ trying to verbally murder each other. Bobby turned out to be the funniest person in the whole group. He had a meme-y caption for every moment they caught of Julie and Luke sitting near enough to have a normal conversation and the others _loved_ it. He also seemed to be able to relate all the memes to the pair and was strangely good at photoshop, which earned him the Groupchat King title. (Julie and Luke were completely unaware of this groupchat excluding only them – which, for the others’ safety, was for the best.) Flynn’s favourite was a photo of Julie with a feral look on her face, miming strangling a smug Luke. _Me & 2020_ was Bobby’s winning caption. She wasn’t sure which was which and that made it even better, in her opinion.

As the weeks passed, Julie and Luke’s rivalry mellowed. As far as they said, it was still going strong but their actions told another story. There were playful nudges in the hallway, now. Teasing death glares across a classroom. Locked gazes and stifled giggles at inside jokes – the fact that they even had those was surprising enough. They willingly shared a lunch table for the sole purpose of interrupting a mini date between Willie and Alex but most of it was spent in their own world anyway. Their mockery of each other had become gentler and more harmless teasing than anything.

And then one Tuesday, Luke didn’t show up at school.

Of course, Luke’s band knew exactly what was up, but they – with support from Julie’s friends – decided it would be fun to play dumb and send Julie to Luke’s house, just to check up on him, you know, despite the fact that the group project was long over and she really had no need to meddle further into Luke’s life. The mere fact that Julie forgot she still had class and was seriously ready to leave immediately said a lot.

* * *

“I can promise you that it’s really not as bad as it looks,” Luke said from under several pillows, a puffy duvet and maybe three stuffed animals, “but there’s no band practice today and I’m not coming to school tomorrow either so can one of you flick Julie’s forehead for me? It’s tradition.”

“Band practice, huh?” Julie said, dropping her bag on the floor with a soft thud. “And here I thought you just had nothing more interesting going on in your life than disrupting mine.”

Luke sat up fast enough that his head spun, his vision swam and two pillows fell off the bed. “Who told you where I live?”

“You did, dork. Here, I brought your homework and my dad’s trying something out in the kitchen. He misread balf the recipe so it’s the blandest thing I’ve ever tasted but if you’re sick, it’ll be good for you.”

Luke responded to the bit that made sense. “I don’t want bland food,” he said, scrunching up his nose as Julie set a small stack of papers on the desk in the corner and walked up to him with a covered bowl.

“As if you’d know the difference. Your mom said you can’t taste anything anyway.”

“You talked to my mom?” Luke asked, looking mortified.

“Yeah, duh. What, did you think I climbed through your bedroom window? I don’t care _that_ much for you.”

“Aww, I knew you cared for me.”

Julie didn’t respond to it. “So this is _supposed_ to be a vegetable stew,” she said, tapping the plastic wrap over the bowl, “but like I said, mistakes were made.”

“Well, what is it then?” Luke asked, leaning over to peer at the bowl.

“I’d call it … semi-flavoured water with surprise veggies.”

“Joy.”

“I know, right? Anyway, I’ll leave you to your … pillow fort? Cute stuffies. I have the same penguin.”

Luke glanced at the penguin that was still secured in his arm. “Don’t you dare tell your friends. Especially not Flynn. She’s ruthless.”

“She is not. But fine, only because you’re sick. I’ll be back for my bowl tomorrow and it better be empty.”

Luke watched Julie leave with a look of amazement. As soon as he heard his front door close, footsteps pattered through the hallway, leading up to his mother sticking her head in his room. “I like her.”

“I’m going back to sleep,” Luke said, diving back into the safety of all his pillows, wondering if it was the fever or Julie that set his cheeks blazing.

Probably the fever.

* * *

“Good afternoon, dork. Reggie says you said you liked the semi-flavoured water and my dad felt very appreciated by that so he’s made some actual stew for you to try. It’s beef stew this time so please don’t get surprised. Did you do yesterday’s homework? You should, because I brought today’s. How do you feel?”

Luke, who had been staring at Julie with his mouth slightly open in a perfect picture of surprise, blinked when he realised she’d stopped speaking. “Don’t you knock?!”

“Your mom said you were asleep and I could just leave everything here for you but you were awake so…” Julie trailed off, shrugging.

“You … you are so strange.”

Julie shrugged as she set the homework down on the desk and walked up to the nightstand to put the covered bowl down in Luke’s reach. “You need to come back to school. I feel bad bullying your friends.”

“I’m sure they’ll be glad to hear that,” Luke said sarcastically. He paused for a second. “Yeah, I did the homework. Most of it. My mom said it’ll help to get out of bed and do something. I tried to play the guitar but she was adamant I didn’t do _that_ something.”

Julie nodded and walked back to Luke’s desk. She rifled through the mess and picked up all the homework. “I’ll finish this essay for you,” she said almost absently, searching among the pages. “Please tell me you did your science homework. I got a lot of that wrong and no one wants to give me the answers because apparently, I should learn my work.”

“Uh … yeah. Um, yeah, I did the science. Wh– what do you mean ‘do the essay’ for me?”

Julie looked up as she gathered everything into a pile of messy and uneven papers. “It’s on the African American civil rights movement. It’s factual and ninety percent of the class will have the same essay anyway so–”

“No. No, I mean … why?”

“Oh. Uh … why not?”

Luke didn’t have a response, so he fell silent.

“Well, that’s all of yesterday’s homework. Get some rest and then make sure you eat. I can’t have my favourite punching bag get too weak to take a hit.”

As Julie turned and left his room, Luke felt the sudden urge to scream, so instead, he slammed his burning face into his favourite penguin. Yes, she had called him a punching bag, but she’d also called him _her favourite_.

* * *

“Music class just isn’t the same without booing you. Also, Alex said you managed to keep the beef stew down yesterday so my dad thought you could try something a little heavier. This is an experimental chicken and fried rice … _thing_. I do not reccomend eating unless you’re sure you’re okay enough for a full meal. That said, I brought more beef stew in case you’re not up for the chicken and rice.”

“You can’t just walk in unannounced!” Luke cried as Julie set down the two bowls on the nightstand.

“I can, actually,” Julie said, flashing a set of keys at Luke.

Luke’s jaw dropped when he recognized the keychains. “Hey, those are mine!”

“Wow, so observant. Your mom gave it to me before I left yesterday because your dad is at work and she needed to go out today and with you holed up in here, there wouldn’t be anyone to open for me.”

Luke frowned. “Oh, yeah, she said something like that but I was half-asleep.”

Julie was pleasantly surprised to find Luke’s homework neatly gathered at the corner of the desk. It didn’t escape her how Luke seemed to glow with pride when she commented on it. She had to fight a smile as she dropped Luke’s homework into her bag.

“Get some rest, dork. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call someone from Sunset Swerve. I’ll be busy.”

“It’s Sunset _CURVE_ and you know it.”

“Really? I never noticed.”

Luke pouted. “Tuxedo Sam says you’re being very mean right now. I’m sick and I deserve _care_.”

“Well, you can tell your stupid penguin that Skipper will _beat his ass_.”

“You named your penguin after the penguins from Madagascar?”

“You call yours Tuxedo Sam.”

“Yeah, okay, that’s fair.”

Julie rolled her eyes and turned to leave. “Take a nap, Moody McSleeveless.”

Luke glanced at the penguin laying nearby as he heard Julie lock up the house again. “Don’t look at me like that, she’s mean _all_ the time.”

* * *

“I BROUGHT CAKE!”

Luke scrambled up, launching Tuxedo Sam off the bed. “Who died?”

“No one died,” Julie said, picking up the penguin as she walked up to Luke’s bed. “It’s Friday and since you’re doing a little better, I thought you could do with a small treat. Tuxedo Sam agrees.”

“Give me back my penguin,” Luke said, reaching both arms out to Julie.

“Did you do yesterday’s homework?”

“Yes.”

“Did you really eat both bowls of food yesterday?”

“Yes.”

“And keep it down?”

“ _Yes_ , ma'am, now can I _**please**_ have my penguin back?”

Julie passed Luke the stuffed animal. “You’re adorable,” she blurted, turning away immediately to hide her own stunned look. She cleared her throat as she headed to the desk to grab Luke’s homework. “So, that group project? We got a ninety-five.”

That distracted Luke easily enough. “What happened to the other five?!”

“We’re very bad at teamwork,” Julie said, glancing back at Luke over her shoulder to see him relax against the pillows.

“Ah. That … makes sense.”

Julie nodded. “Mhm.”

The silence that blanketed the room wasn’t as awkward as it should have been.

“I have to go. Most of the teachers said it would be okay to get your homework on Monday, but Mr Hughes is on my tail about your chemistry paper. My dad is making cupcakes tonight for some reason and I told Willie he could have some, so I’ll send extra with him to give to Alex to give to you, but enjoy that crappy store cake for now. I left proper lunch with your mom for when you feel like it.”

It didn’t register that the only reason Mr Hughes would be harassing _Julie_ about Luke’s homework was if Julie herself had taken responsibility for Luke. Well, it did register, but by then, Julie was long gone and the only response Luke could muster was a muffled scream into poor Tuxedo Sam.

* * *

“Oh, ew, _gross_. Luke, it smells like the middle school locker room in here. What were you _doing_?”

Luke had never looked more sheepish in his life as he pointed to the canister on his nightstand – right next to his alarm clock. “My phone went off about an hour ago and I thought it was the alarm so I did the smart thing and slammed it down but I missed. Obviously.”

Holding her nose, Julie dropped everything she was carrying on Luke’s table and tore the curtains open, pushing the windows as far as they could go. She stood there for a moment, relishing in the fresh air. “I’ll come back inside when I can breathe,” Julie said, halfway out the window.

Luke wanted to melt into his pillows. A week later and he was only feeling slightly better. The pros of it was that Julie visited every day with something tasty and a level of snark that only amused him. The cons of it was that Julie visited every day and left him flustered and red in the face.

He firmly believed that Julie only came by every day because she had homework to drop off, but today was Saturday. There was no more homework to drop off.

And she could have just backtracked right out the door again but instead, she headed for the windows on the other side of his room. Why?

_Because she’s taking care of you, dork._

Luke couldn’t help but think that the logical voice in his head sounded suspiciously like Julie.

“Hey, my parents have some stupid couple’s yoga thing on Saturdays. Did you break in?”

Julie pulled the windows halfway closed and stepped back into the room. “No, I still have your keys. Your dad tried to give me the spare key to the front door but your mom said it’ll be fine if I kept yours until you’re back on your feet.”

“Wow. She really trusts you, huh?”

Julie shrugged. “I’m a very trustworthy person.”

“No, you’re not. I saw you lose a pen that you stuck behind your ear and then you proceeded to lose three more by tucking them behind your other ear and in your pockets. You then tried to steal mine.”

“I was fourteen,” Julie said defensively.

“It happened last week!”

“I felt fourteen.”

Luke gave Julie a deadpan look.

“Cute pyjamas.”

“I know, right? Bobby got us matching ones when we were like fifteen for band bonding. I mean, I grew out of the pants but the shirt still fits.”

Julie scoffed as she stared at the dark haired cartoon smiling at her from the pink shirt. “Looks really good on you, Skip.”

“Hey, I like being Skipper. She’s Barbie’s most intelligent sister.”

“Oh, yeah?” Luke didn’t even notice that Julie had made herself comfortable at the foot of his bed. “And if you’re Skipper, who are the others?”

“Bobby is Chelsea, 'cause he’s the youngest of us, Alex is Barbie, 'cause his summer jobs have been _everywhere_ , and Reg is Stacie, 'cause she’s Bobby’s favourite and Bobby’s favourite bandmate is Reg.”

Julie’s head tilted slightly. “You sound drunk.”

“The bottle said one teaspoon of cough syrup but I didn’t read and I took two tablespoons. It’s okay, though. Mom panicked and called the doctor and he says the cough syrup he gave me is for kids and I’m just really, really, really intolerant. Which you should remember for me because I plan to be super famous with the band and there are gonna be a lot of after parties and I don’t wanna get drunk five minutes in. I think the cough syrup is kicking in.”

“Luke Patterson, you are unbelievable.”

“I know, right?” He attempted a winning smile, but it came off as plain childlike.

Julie chastised herself for finding him adorable. They were mortal enemies and she had to remember that. _Then what are you doing in his room on a Saturday, after explicitly telling the rest of his band to stay away?_

Julie found it unnerving how much the voice in her head sounded like a teasing Luke.

“You’re like, really annoying.”

Julie frowned. “I – I’m sorry?”

“You should be.” Luke was sitting cross-legged now, fiddling with the ears of a stuffed bunny. “It’s really messing with my head.”

Julie decided she liked tipsy Luke – even if it was just cough syrup. “How so?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

“You can tell me, Luke. I promised not to tell anyone about your stuffed animals and I kept it, right?”

“Yeah, but this time the secret about you. You’re not allowed to know.”

Curiosity more than anything made Julie lean forward slightly. “It’ll be our secret.”

“Okay, but you have to promise not to talk about it.”

Julie nodded quickly. Luke tugged at the bunny’s ears for a moment.

“You’re like … really pretty.”

Julie couldn’t help the soft laugh that bubbled out of her. _Adorable_ , she thought.

“Like, a lot of pretty. You’re pretty on the inside, too.”

“On the inside?”

“Yeah. On the inside. You know, your heart.”

“M-my heart?”

Luke nodded at his stuffed rabbit. “Yeah. You have a really pretty heart. It beats like a drum. Making music. Like you.”

Julie’s mouth hung open, surprise silencing her.

“You have the prettiest music in you. I can hear it like – like a song that gets stuck in my head all day. It’s really annoying but it’s so pretty. It smells like flowers and it looks like butterflies.”

At this point, Julie didn’t think she’d be able to speak, even if she knew what to say. Luke was talking to the stuffed animal, frowning as he struggled to voice his thoughts understandably.

“Sometimes it’s just so loud and I wanna cover my ears and run away but it just gets louder and louder and then you come over and you’re saying something mean but the music is there and it’s not so loud anymore but I still can’t hear anything else. Your heart sounds like a ballad.”

Julie was frozen to her seat at the edge of the bed. Part of her wondered if it was Luke talking or the fever. Part of her desperately hoped it was Luke.

“Julie, you _are_ music.”

It was a simple sentence. Anyone could have said it. It could mean a lot or it could mean nothing at all. If anyone else had said it to her, she would have taken it as the highest form of a compliment. But that wasn’t what Luke was saying.

Everyone knew that Luke spoke best through lyrics and chords. His books and desks were covered in etched notes and scribbled words. Luke lived and breathed music. It was everything to him. Without it, Luke didn’t know who he was.

And he compared it to Julie.

* * *

Julie stared at the text on her phone. She bit her lower lip, unsure of what to say in response.

_Mom said you visited yesterday. I was dazed for most of it. I didn’t say anything stupid or incriminating, right? Not that anything could be more incriminating than the three stuffed animals on my bed._

Ten minutes after that, another had come through. _Jules, are you ignoring me? Did I do something?_

Then another five minutes later. _This is still Julie Molina’s number, right?_

Julie quickly typed out something before she chickened out again and tossed her phone to the foot of her bed once it was sent.

_Hey. Got busy in the kitchen with dad. No, you’re good. See you at school tomorrow?_

Julie scrambled for her phone to send one last word.

A few streets away, Luke stared at the word 'dork’. He was sure he had said something. He vaguely remembered yapping on about music to Julie – duh, what else did they share? – and then suddenly, she wasn’t there anymore. He wondered if he’d fallen asleep talking and Julie had left then or if he really had said something to make her leave.

 _Yeah_ , he wrote back, _see you at school._

* * *

Luke cornered Julie as soon as he caught sight of her in the school hallway. “You’ve been ignoring me and I don’t like that.”

Julie squeaked. “I most definitely am not ignoring you.”

“Julie, you’re pretty much the only person in this school that doesn’t keep their phone on mute or vibrate. I know you heard my texts yesterday.”

“So what if I am?” Julie asked, folding her arms. “We’re not friends, so why should you care if I reply to your texts or not? In fact, why were you even messaging me in the first place?”

While Luke fumbled for a response, Julie slipped past him and continued on her way to class.

“Oh, that is just _rude_!” Luke yelled after Julie.

She ignored him all through any classes they shared and when lunch rolled around, she made sure to sit with Carrie and Flynn at a small table. Luke had never looked more offended in his life as he joined Reggie in sitting with Alex and Willie.

“What did you do on Saturday?” Alex asked, leaning forward to whisper. “Julie was fine when she told us we don’t need to come by at all.”

“Julie told you not to come over?” Luke asked, ripping his gaze from Julie to Alex and then Reggie, who shook his head.

“Bro, she actually called Alex and told him that we don’t need to come see you because she was going to.”

“Yeah, I remember her being there but I was drugged up on cough syrup.”

“Weak,” Alex whispered loudly, grinning when he made Willie laugh.

“Maybe you said something?” Willie suggested.

“Yeah, probably! But she’s not talking to me. She’s not even insulting me, which I would very much prefer over this apathy.”

“You know where she lives,” Reggie said dismissively. “Maybe you should pay her a visit.”

Luke glanced across the cafeteria to see Julie quickly whip her head down to stare at her fold. “Yeah. Maybe.”

* * *

Julie was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Her plans were thrown way off the rails when she walked into her room and found Luke petering around the shelves beside her bed.

“What are you doing here?”

Luke drew his hand back sharply. “Cute box. What’s in it?”

“None of your business,” Julie snapped, hurriedly closing her bedroom door. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you but you were ignoring me and–”

“You could’ve just yelled at me from outside,” Julie hissed. “I would have come down to shut you up! You can’t be in here. Get out of my room.”

“No. Not until you tell me why you’ve been avoiding me since Saturday. Jules, what–”

“Fine! Go and wait for me in the garage. I’ll come talk to you in there.”

Luke hesitated, unsure if Julie was serious.

When she heard footsteps getting closer, Julie grabbed Luke by the neckline of his shirt and dragged him to the window. “Get out,” she whispered hurriedly, “I’ll come down to the garage, I promise.”

Thankfully, by the time her father arrived, Luke was gone.

“Who were you talking to, mija?”

“Luke,” Julie said with a smile. She pointed at the phone. “He liked the cupcakes I sent with Willie.”

“Oh, that’s great. You didn’t take something yesterday and today? Is he feeling better?”

“Much,” Julie said, nodding, “in fact, we have some talking to do, so I’m gonna meet him in the garage in a few minutes.”

“So late?”

Julie absolutely could not lie to her dad. But she could do half truths. “It’s a long overdue discussion.”

“School work?”

Julie shrugged. “Music.”

“Ah. The garage makes sense. Well, do you wanna take some food down? Midnight snack?”

“Thanks, dad,” Julie said with a smile, “you’re the best.”

* * *

“Oh, your dad is the best!” Luke cried as soon as he saw Julie walk in with a plate of cookies.

“These are experimental, too. They’re some kind of oatmeal and choc mint blend. They taste good, in my opinion.”

“Everything your dad makes tastes good,” Luke said, grabbing three cookies. “My mom’s starting to get jealous of how much I love your dad’s cooking.”

Juli smiled and set the plate down on the coffee table. Was there any point beating around the bush? Sugarcoating things?

“You told me I was music.”

Luke paused, one and a half cookies gone. “What?”

Julie kept her gaze trained on the tassels of the carpet. “You told me I’m annoying … because I’m pretty. Because I have a pretty heart. You said it beats like a drum and I have the prettiest music in me that gets stuck in your head. It –”

“Smells like spring and looks like butterflies…” Luke looked positively mortified.

Julie, refusing to look up, did not notice. “You said … you said my heart sounds like a ballad and then – and then you told me I _am_ music.”

Had he really said all that aloud? Well, no wonder Julie was avoiding him like the plague.

Julie tensed up when she could see Luke’s feet step in front of her. Almost every part of her screamed that this was wrong. They shouldn’t be so close without bickering and fighting. But deeper within, beyond the confines of logic and sense, Luke’s voice told her that this was the furthest thing from wrong.

“I said all that? Aloud?”

Julie nodded.

“You know what music is to me.”

Julie nodded again.

“Jules,” Luke said gently. “Julie, look at me.”

Julie refused to, so Luke gingerly tucked his finger under her chin and lifted her head, waiting until her gaze fell on him before speaking.

“You know what music is to me,” he said again, prompting another nod from Julie. “Then you know what you mean to me.”

Julie blinked a few times and shook her head. “No. No, that’s just the fever talking. You – you didn’t really mean all of that.”

“If you really believe that, why are you avoiding me?”

“I … I don’t know.”

Luke dropped his hand to take hold of Julie’s. He glanced at her, waiting for her to pull away. When she didn’t, he interlocked his fingers with hers. “I meant every word. Okay, maybe not literally, but you know what I mean.”

Julie shook her head. “We’re not even friends, Luke.”

“Hm, well, who said I wanted to be your friend?”

Julie wanted to hate Luke. She wanted to loathe the sight of him. She didn’t want to like him, let alone love him.

And yet, she did.

So before the overthinker in her could stop her, Julie leaned up on tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. Luke beamed at her like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Not the response I was expecting, but definitely one I’m enjoying.”

“Don’t make me regret it.”

“Yes, ma'am. Now, what are my chances of getting two more? And one for the road? Within the next five seconds becaus my mom doesn’t know I snuck out and she think I’m still sick.”

“Dork,” Julie said fondly, shaking her head.

“I’m serious!”

“You can have two.”

“Three.”

“Two.”

“Four.”

“One.”

“Two will do,” Luke said, letting go of Julie’s hands to wrap his arms around her. He gave her a small squeeze. “Plus a hug.”

“Dork,” Julie said again. But he was her dork and he was her favourite.


End file.
